


Best Plan Ever

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [16]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Human AU, Romance, Santa's Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Bog is forced to work as one of Santa's elves.





	Best Plan Ever

Bog stared at himself in the full length mirror in the spare room at his mother’s house and let out a sigh of utter defeat. He was dressed in a long (barely long enough for him to cover his rear) green tunic over a red and white striped long sleeve shirt (to hide his tattoos), tied with a thick brown belt around his slender waist; red and white striped hose, green pointed shoes and to top the whole thing off, a green pointed hat trimmed in jingle bells that chimed merrily every time he moved. 

He turned one way to make sure his rear was covered, then another as he muttered. “You’re a miserable cunt Bog King…” 

He did a slow full turn around looking over every inch of the ridiculous costume. 

“I hate my life,” Bog muttered to himself the soft lilt in his voice giving away to anyone who heard him that he was of Scottish background. 

“Are you ready dear?” The sound of his mother’s voice cut through the air like a knife, right to his dignity. 

“No,” Bog stated flatly. 

That was when his mother called. “Okay, I’m coming in whether you’re decent or not Bog.” 

Bog was still glowering at his reflection when his mother yanked the door open. His mother looked adorable, dressed in a floor length red dress with a white apron and a little white cap on her white wigged hair (her own frizzy red locks hidden away), topped off with a pair of round glasses on the end of her nose. Bog’s mother squealed in delight. “Oh Bog, just look at you!!” 

Bog turned his glare on his mother. “I look silly.” 

“Oh pish posh Bog! You look adorable! The children are going to love it.” His mother yanked him out of the dressing room and spun him around, checking out the costume on him. She smiled and tugged on the tunic part just a little before she stepped away from him. 

“The children are definitely going to love you.” She beamed with satisfaction. 

Bog sighed, his shoulders drooping, making him look like the most miserable, most put upon son in the history of put upon sons and their over-enthusiastic mothers. 

“Kids don’t like me mother,” Bog muttered in a glum tone. 

His mother Griselda laughed. “Oh Bog don’t be silly, kids adore you and you adore them! That’s why you are the favorite bus driver for Hamilton elementary, why you are always the one requested for the field trips from any of the schools. It’s also why you have a degree in child psychology and why you volunteer at Big Brother and Big Sister organization, and why you are looking for a job to help children even more. AND that’s why you’re are always so good with them and why you are going to make a perfect elf.” 

Bog lifted a brow at his mother’s exposition and explanation as he stood with his hands on his hips, for a moment staring at her before he put his hand out to his mother. “Hello, I’m your son--we’ve never met but I’m six five and built like a scarecrow.” 

Griselda laughed and batted her son’s hand away. “Oh silly.” 

Bog groaned. “Mother--seriously! Look at me, what about me says elf? I’m too tall, too skinny, I do not have rosy cheeks, I have pointed cheekbones and chin, but not pointed ears. I am not cute, I am not jolly and I certainly don’t like Christmas.” 

Griselda put a hand to her chest in shock. “Now you take that back about Christmas, you know that is an out and out lie! You love Christmas, always have since you were a wee little thing.” Griselda’s accent thickened for just a moment, a clear Scottish twang coming forth. 

Bog thought briefly about being a jerk about it, but he couldn’t do it. She was right, he had always enjoyed Christmas, he did like children, and had hoped to someday have his own until the girl he had been in love with had laughed in his face all those years ago, in front of everyone, during a Christmas party when he had gotten down on one knee to propose to her. Since then, Christmas hadn’t been all that popular with him. He preferred not dealing with Christmas at all. He felt a little like the Grinch, wanting to be left alone on his mountainside with his dog. Alone...no Christmas, no presents, no nothing...just alone. 

He was pulled from his dark, self destructive thoughts by his mother. 

“Now, we are short handed on elves this year, as you know, so you go on out there, put a smile on your face and stop scowling so much! Your cousin Brutus needs his helper elves.” Griselda pushed him toward the door. “Now go get your stuff and get in the car, we are already running late. We need to get there before the kids start showing up.” 

Bog slumped his shoulders as he muttered angrily. “Fine.” 

Griselda smiled watching him go, part one of her plan complete. Griselda and her husband had played Santa and Mrs. Claus for the town for years. (There was a mall Santa, but the King family always did the best Santa. Bog’s Da had been great at it with a natural white beard and hair. The King Family Farm was known well, where people could go for pumpkin and apple picking, hay rides and corn field mazes; they always did something for the holiday season. Since people couldn't always come out to the farm during the Christmas season, the King family had set up a little portable Santa house that they brought into the city limits for the season. It had started as something small done occasionally, but as demand became greater, the Santa House had developed into a tradition over the years). 

The Santa house was a portable gingerbread looking house that was driven into the city by truck and set up outside city hall every year. The house was open for kids to walk in between the hours of 9am and 10pm seven days a week to talk to Santa and his elves from December 1st all the way until the evening of Christmas Eve. Sometimes the King family brought in reindeer for the kids to pet and, as always, pictures were allowed, with professional pictures being taken with Santa as an option. Every child that came to see Santa left with a treat whether it was a candy cane or a cookie. The King family Santa also made trips to local hospitals and helped give out toys at shelters. December was a busy time of year for the King family. Bog always participated in some way (although usually behind the scenes). 

Now that Bog’s father was gone, Brutus, who had the size and presence, was Santa while Griselda still played Mrs. Claus every Christmas. They always hired several part time people to play elves, usually teenagers looking for a part time job, sometimes young adults who needed extra money for Christmas. Everyone knew working for the Kings as an elf paid better than the mall elf jobs, so they didn’t have a shortage of elves. What Griselda did have was a pretty brunette elf, with large brown eyes, rosebud mouth and a tight little figure who was very single, with a fiery disposition, a love for kids and Christmas who would be perfect for her boy...the only way Griselda could think to get the two of them to meet was to force Bog into an elf position. Though if that boy got even a whiff that he was being set up he would run for it. 

She sighed as she grabbed her purse and jacket to follow Bog, at the last minute grabbing a candy cane off the tree by the main window before heading outside to the car. It was snowing lightly and as she walked out, she could see her son sitting in the passenger seat wearing his black coat with his arms crossed over his chest, elf hat pulled down low, nearly covering his eyes, looking every inch the Grinch. Griselda sighed. That damn woman Bog had been dating two years ago had broken his heart, shattered it into so many pieces that he hadn’t been able to pick up them up. He had gone down on a knee and everything when he asked her to marry him in front of that Christmas tree at the family party. She hadn’t just said no, she had laughed at him, told him how she was only with him because he knew how to treat a girl, but beyond that, he was too hideous to be with any longer. That was why she had never slept with him; who would want to give themselves to someone as disgusting as him...she had said it in front of all of Bog’s family and friends. It had been one of the most horrible nights...Griselda could have killed that woman, she really could have. Hell, she had started to go after her except for Thang, another of Bog’s cousins, had stopped her. 

Her poor boy had yet to recover. Griselda had been scared that whole evening that Bog would do something rash to hurt himself, but he had instead gotten minced and cried himself to sleep over on her couch. Since that time, if anyone tried to set him up he would have none of it. if he suspected a blind date, he would stand up and leave. Anytime Griselda mentioned some young lady who he might like, Bog would walk off. Well not this time, this time she had found the perfect girl for him, Marianne Summerfield. And while Bog’s mother hoped for a Christmas miracle, she was going to do everything in her power to make that miracle happen. 

Griselda had learned that Marianne (and all this from Dawn Summerfield, Marianne’s little sister who was also working as an elf for some extra money) had broken up with her fiance two years ago...at Christmas too, which as far as Griselda was concerned, was just as clear a sign as anything that Marianne and Bog were meant for each other. And ever since her break-up, Marianne had been running from any potential relationships. Which was why Dawn and Griselda, along with everyone else in the King family, were working secretly to put Bog and Marianne together. Griselda tried to keep her smile under control. If Bog saw her smiling too much, he would know something was up. No, she had to play it cool...if she could just get Bog to talk to Marianne, she had no doubt nature would take its course and who knew? Maybe by Christmas next year there would be grandkids! 

She bit her bottom lip to stifle her smile while she hurried over and opened the car door slipping in beside her son. “Ready to put a smile on that sour puss?” She grinned at her son and elbowed him lightly in the side. 

Bog grumbled an inarticulate response. 

Griselda chuckled. “Oh Bog, put a candy cane in it.” 

She handed over the cane which he took before sticking his tongue out at his mother. She pressed her lips together on a smile as her son unwrapped the minty candy and stuck it in his mouth. 

* 

Marianne did a little turn in her costume. She smiled, fluffing out the skirt. The elf costume she was wearing for her part-time job was really cute, it was a green tunic that had red and white tulle underneath which made the skirt look like a tutu dusted with glitter. She had on red and white stockings that matched the sleeves of the shirt she wore under the green tutu with green, curly toed shoes and a little pointed hat that was trimmed in tiny jingle bells and a bright red poinsettia just above her ear. She even had a pair of fake pointed ears on with her short brown hair sticking out from under the hat and around the ears making her extremely elfish she thought. For once, her pixie-like features fit her job, she realized with a small smile, doing another little turn to watch the skirt flounce. She may not have a lot of Christmas spirit anymore, but being one of Santa’s elves was a little fun. 

There was a knock on her bedroom door followed by Dawn’s voice. “You about ready? We need to get there early to help set up.” 

Marianne hurried over and opened her bedroom door to see her sister dressed in a similar costume, but where Marianne’s was green, Dawn’s was red instead. Dawn smiled looking like the perfect elf with her blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and bright, light blue eyes. 

Dawn squealed. “Look at you!! You look so cute!!” 

Dawn grabbed Marianne’s hands and nearly hauled her out of her bedroom to spin her around in the hall. “Oh my gosh, you are so pretty!! Like a real elf!” 

Marianne laughed. “You’re the one that looks like a real elf.” 

Dawn giggled and leaned forward with a conspiratorial whisper. “Actually it's Sunny who looks like the real elf. Little kids are always stopping us to ask him if he knows Santa.” 

Marianne cringed. “Oh man, poor guy.” 

Dawn made a rude noise. “Pfft, he loves it. You should see him, he talks to them about Santa and always tells them he will pass their messages on. He is going to make such a good father.” 

Dawn sighed happily. 

Marianne chuckled. “Not too soon--you two have only been married six months!” 

Dawn smacked her sister lightly on the shoulder. “I know, but we are doing a lot of practicing. I just mean when we are ready.” 

Marianne cringed. “Too much info sis.” 

Dawn giggled with a slight rosiness in her cheeks. “Come on, Sunny is going to drop us off on his way to work.” 

* 

The King family Santa Claus house was a little red structure with two bright green doors, a large picture window between the doors, and a fake snow-covered roof that was also currently covered in real snow from last night's snowfall. The structure was big enough to hold maybe six adults comfortably. The nearby street lights--made to look like old Victorian street lights--were decorated with evergreen and red ribbons. The building was positioned under a tree whose snow covered branches above the house gave the illusion of the little house being located deep in the woods instead of in a public square. The entire illusion was lovely and magical Marianne thought. How the King family did it she never knew, but they always brought a slice of magic with them. 

Marianne smiled as Sunny pulled up. She remembered coming to the house when she was little with her mother and father, with Dawn beside her holding her hand as they had gone in to see Santa. The interior of the little house was made to look like a cozy living room with a fake fireplace, colorful rug, wallpaper that looked like shelves of toys, a large cozy armchair where Santa could sit comfortable with as many children as his lap would hold, and a Christmas tree in the corner with sparkling lights like snowflakes and colorful decorations along with the soft sounds of Christmas music playing in the background. 

Dawn giggled. “Oh gosh, look at it! I can’t wait until I have kids to bring to see Santa.” 

Sunny reached out and laid his hand around her knee. “Me either butterfly.” 

Dawn grinned brightly. “You’ll have to dress up like Santa for our kids!” 

Sunny leaned over and brushed his nose against Dawn’s who was giggling like the new bride she was as Sunny whispered. “Only if you dress like my cute little helper.” 

Marianne gagged in the backseat, grabbing her throat and groaning loudly. “I’m going to get diabetes from you two.” 

Dawn turned around to glare at her sister in the back seat. “You know what, Krampus is going to come for you, you old sour puss.” 

Marianne made a face at her sister. Dawn laughed at her older sister. “Or maybe not, you might be too sour even for Krampus.” 

Marianne laughed. “Damn Dawn, fling the insults. You are going to get coal for Christmas.” 

Dawn giggled and leaned in to kiss her husband. “You going to come pick me up for lunch?” 

Sunny rubbed his nose against hers again. “You betcha, beautiful.” 

He turned to looked at Marianne. “You wanna have lunch with us?” 

Marianne shook her head. “Nah, I’ll just walk downtown and grab a sandwich.” 

Dawn shifted in her seat to look at her sister. “Marianne you don’t have to have lunch alone.” 

Marianne smiled. “It’s fine,” she assured her sister. “Besides you two are just too embarrassing to be seen with, with all that lovey dovey stuff.” 

“Oh fine.” Dawn stuck her tongue out before stealing one more kiss from her husband. “See you at 12:30.” 

Sunny smiled. “I’ll be here with bells on.” 

* 

Marianne and Dawn arrived at the little house, walking up the set of three steps that led to the door. Dawn knocked on one of the green doors. They could both hear someone moving around inside when the door cracked open and a rough voice snarled. “Santa won’t be here until 9 am.” 

Dawn piped up, her voice cheerier even than it had been before. “It’s okay! Just a couple of elves reporting for duty!” 

The door opened a heartbeat later, greeting the two young women with the soft sounds of Christmas music. Marianne had to stifle a gasp as a dark shadow filled the doorway, only slowly dissolving into a very tall, very grumpy looking man. The man who opened the door for them was tall. Marianne revised that thought; tall was an understatement. He had to lean because it was clear his head would be scraping the ceiling of the little house if he stood up straight. He was thin, but definitely not skinny. The elf costume showed that he had broad shoulders, a slender waist and hips, but the tights he wore for his elf costume showed that his legs were athletic, muscular legs, like that of a runner. His face was all angles, from sharp high cheekbones a supermodel would have murdered for, to a long sharp chin and nose. He had perfect, expressive lips and she caught a hint of crooked teeth behind them. Marianne could see black hair in the stubble of his chin and cheeks, as well as sticking out from under his elf hat, but his eyes...Marianne had to snap her mouth close as she stared back into the most gorgeous set of blue eyes she had ever seen. 

Bog frowned as he looked back at the two elves on the doorstep. The blonde was cute, a little sprite of happiness with bright, light blue eyes and a sweet set to her face, but it was the brunette that Bog couldn’t take his eyes off of. His mind scrambled for words appropriate to describe her. She had large gold brown eyes that he could fall into, warm, soft, expressive eyes, with a delicate sweet mouth and...he blushed. That elf costume was not detracting from her figure at all either, he realized. Bog was sure she was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

For a long moment Bog and Marianne simply stared at each other; long enough that as Dawn looked between them, her smile grew by the second. 

Bog’s mouth moved, but the only sound coming from it was a soft. “Ahh...ahh…” 

Griselda, who was leaning over Brutus (who was currently sitting in the chair ready to make some Christmas dreams come true) and making sure that the dye they had put in Brutus’ beard to make it white was laying evenly over his whiskers, glanced over at her son who seemed paralyzed at the door. 

“Bog honey, who is it?” She frowned as she straightened up. 

Dawn poked her head under Bog’s arm and waved. “Hey Griselda, it's just us elves.” 

“Oh Dawn--fantastic! We need some help filling Santa’s bag with candy.” Griselda came over grinning in triumph at the way Bog and Marianne were staring at each other. The plan was already working! 

Griselda gave her son a shove in the back. “Bog stop standing there like a statue and let the ladies in to help!” 

Bog shook himself and stepped aside, blushing with embarrassment. “Sorry, come on in.” 

Bog looked down at his curled toe shoes as Marianne walked by, his ears and cheeks burning as he pulled the door closed. 

Griselda clapped her hands, drawing everyone's attention. “Oh, thank you girls for doing this! I can't believe we were short handed this year. You are both fine with staying until five? That’s when Pare and Lizzie are taking over for the evening shift along with Jeffrey taking over for Santa.” She pointed at the other end at Brutus in his santa suit who waved at everyone. 

Dawn smiled. “No problem right sis?” She turned to her sister with a questioning look. 

Marianne nodded her head. “No problem.” 

“Bog, I would like you to meet Dawn and Marianne Summerfield, these are your fellow elves.” Griselda smiled, motioning at her son. “Ladies, this is my son, Bog.” 

Bog hesitantly put his hand out. “Ah, hello.” 

Dawn eagerly took Bog’s large hand in hers, shaking his hand vigorously enough that Bog’s entire arm shook. “Nice to meet you Bog.” 

Dawn stepped out of the way, motioning at Marianne who stepped forward and took her sister’s place, her hand out. Bog swallowed. Her hand was so dainty, elegant. He was hesitant for only a moment before he reached out and took her offered hand gently in his, wrapping his fingers carefully around her hand, his grip gentle as if he were afraid of breaking her. 

Marianne smiled up into his face. God, she thought, this close he was even more gorgeous than she had originally thought. He clearly wasn’t classically handsome--too many sharp angles to his face--but there was a quality, a presence, about him that drew her closer. Unlike her last boyfriend, Bog had an interesting face. She could see too that he was shy, not just with how quiet he was, but the way he slouched, as if he was trying to reduce his impressive height as well as trying to make himself unnoticeable. She understood that perfectly. That was how she had been before Roland had broken her heart. Now she didn’t care who saw her, because any guy that got too close was going to get a fist in his face. But that urge to strike out that she usually felt wasn’t here at all with Bog. With the tall man, so far, she felt the need to step closer to him. 

Bog tried his best not to stare back at Marianne. She was beyond pretty--she was beautiful, truly stunning. He had seen plenty of pretty woman, but Marianne was exquisite, different. He was scared to touch her, afraid he would do more than just embarrass himself, but somehow hurt her. He was too tall, gainly and awkward he thought. He had never grown out of his elbows and knees phase. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face doing his best to keep his limbs tucked tight to his body so that he wouldn’t risk accidentally hitting her. 

“Ah, hi,” he said softly, at last. 

Marianne held his hand. She could feel a slight roughness of calluses against his palm. His fingers were long, but his grip was comforting and warm. She could tell he was nervous, could feel there was a slight tremor to his hand, one that she only noticed because she was nervous as well. She decided to lighten the tension, not just for him, but for herself as well. 

She looked up at him and said in her best Princess Leia. “Aren’t you a little tall for a elf?” 

Bog stared at her for a long moment, looking ever so slightly confused, continuing to hold her hand before he chuckled. “Star Wars.” 

Marianne smiled wider. “Yep, big fan I’m afraid.” 

Bog smiled back, and this time she could see a hint of his teeth in the smile that reached to his eyes. “Don’t ever be afraid to like Star Wars--makes you cool.” He leaned down to whisper the last bit. “Makes us both pretty cool elves.” 

Marianne laughed releasing his hand. “So, what do you need me to do?” 

Bog relaxed. “Here, I’ll show you.” 

Dawn and Griselda exchanged a conspiratorial look between them along with two devilish smiles. 

* 

The time between opening and noon when the house closed for lunch seemed to rush past. Marianne enjoyed working with the children, helping to hand out candy canes, taking pictures or preventing a little one from crying, but her attention was often on Bog. He wasn’t just good with the kids, he was fantastic. He was patient, cheerful, crouching down to talk to them, knowing that his height might cause some of them to be a little scared. And kneeling down, he was placing himself on their level, treating each child as a person, not just faceless people to get moved through a line, he explained to her once during a lull. He answered questions easily when children would ask him why he was so tall for an elf with answers like. “Mrs. Claus made me eat a lot of spinach,” or, “I accidently fell into a taffy stretcher when I was little and got all stretched out.” One little girl took a liking to Bog and wanted her picture with him instead of Santa. 

* 

Once the doors closed, Brutus stood up and groaned while popping his back. “I think my face is going to be bruised from all the beard pulling.” He chuckled rubbing his cheeks. “Some of those kids have a strong grip.” 

Griselda laughed. “One of the reasons our Santa always has to have a real beard. Gotta keep the magic alive as long as possible.” She smiled pulling off her cap. “Brutus and I are heading down to that new burger place. Anyone want to come along?” she asked grabbing her coat. 

Dawn smiled pulling off her hat, dropping her fake ears into it. “Thanks, but my husband is picking me up for lunch.” 

Marianne was doing the same. “I’m going to head over to that sandwich shop, McGruders, for a BLT.” 

Bog, who had taken off his hat and ears and was pulling on his coat stopped to look over at Marianne. “Did you say McGruders?” 

She smiled. “I did, why?” 

“That’s where I’m headed,” Bog said softly. 

Marianne frowned slightly and Bog held his breath. Had he said something wrong? Dawn could see that her sister was thinking. She waited, crossing her fingers and sharing another look with Griselda before Marianne said. “Would you like to have lunch with me? I mean, we could share a table…” 

Bog smiled as he buttoned his coat. “Sure.” 

Marianne grinned and pushed open the door. “After you.” 

Bog smiled and waved at his mother, Dawn and Brutus. “See you in an hour.” 

Griselda called back. “Have a nice lunch you two.” 

As soon as Marianne and Bog stepped out and the door closed behind them Griselda grinned at Dawn grabbing the other woman’s hands. “It’s working!” 

Dawn squealed. “It is!! I knew they were perfect for each other!!” 

The two women giggled and Brutus rolled his eyes. “I’m glad I’m married.” 

Griselda chuckled. “Not everyone is as lucky as you and Dan, Brutus. Bog and Marianne just need a little help in finding each other.” 

Dawn nodded. “A little guidance from Christmas elves.” 

The two women laughed while Brutus rolled his eyes with a smile. 

* 

Bog had his hands in the pockets of his coat as he walked alongside Marianne, her own hands in the pockets of her coat. It had just began to snow lightly as they walked. Bog smiled watching the way the snow sprinkled her hair making it look as if tiny diamonds were woven into her hair. 

Marianne lifted her head to look at him and Bog quickly looked away, his cheeks flushing red. They walked along in silence until they came to the front door of McGruders, a glass door with a large sign hanging on the other side turned to read: Open. 

Bog reached past Marianne to push the door open for her. She glanced up at him, impressed that with his height and the length of his arms that he could simply reach over her to push the door open without touching her. 

Bog murmured softly. “I ah...my Mam taught me to always open the door for a lady. Not that I don’t think you can open a door, just thought it was polite...ah…” He frowned and Marianne felt her heart tighten looking at him. He looked so lost, worried he had done something wrong. 

Marianne smiled. “Thank you Bog. I appreciate anyone who is polite.” 

Bog blushed and ducked his head. Marianne walked in smiling. Roland had never been polite. It wasn’t that she expected doors opened for her; she didn’t. She could open her own damn doors, but Roland had been the type to push a door open, walk through and let it slam in her face. Bog was being polite, conscious of her, aware of her. She smiled. Her fellow elf was already head and toes above Roland, she thought with a tiny smile. 

The shop was small, but not so small it wasn’t comfortable, with maybe fifteen to twenty chairs, warm, orange and brown color scheme with wood floors and hanging lights with frosted shades. Bog stepped in to stand beside her and look up at the menu that was written in script above the registers. Bog frowned studying the menu and spoke without looking at her. “I always tell myself when I come in here that I’m going to order something different, but every time I get the same thing.” 

Marianne chuckled. “What’s that?” 

Bog grinned. “BLT with extra bacon.” 

“They put extra bacon on if you ask?” Marianne asked, her tone sounding slightly upset that she had not known this option was available. 

Bog laughed. “As far as I know, only for me. Linda…” He pointed to a blonde woman with a ponytail working in the back, pulling out fresh loaves of bread from the oven. 

“I pick her son Tony up for school and drop him off. I drive a school bus as one of my jobs. He’s around seven, rides my bus. He’s autistic. Tony had a hard time with the bus when I first began to pick him up, but I always had him sit behind me and tell me how to get to the school. He’s obsessed with maps. Has a great memory for them. Anyway, I guess I helped him.” Bog shrugged as if what he had done was nothing big. “She always gives me extra bacon on my sandwich, as a thank you I suppose. I told her she doesn't have to about half a dozen times. Tony is a great kid, smart as a whip, just needed a little extra help. Anybody would have done the same for him.” 

Marianne stared up at him; he had turned his attention back to the menu. His profile was so dramatic, handsome and kind. He really believed anyone else would have done the same in his place. He just didn’t realize how amazing what he did for that child was… 

She swallowed turning her attention back to the menu too. “That was sweet of you to help that little boy.” 

Bog shrugged. “I’m a bus driver--it’s part of my job to be there for the kids.” 

He turned to look down at her. “You still want a BLT?” 

Marianne nodded. 

“Care if I order for both of us? My treat,” Bog offered pulling out his wallet. 

“You don’t have to do that...” Marianne started to pull her own wallet out, but Bog held up a hand. “It’s fine, I don’t mind and don’t worry--I don’t expect anything in return. Just buying lunch for a co-elf.” His smile was so sweet and genuine that Marianne nodded. 

“All right.” 

Bog nodded. “So what would you like to drink?” 

“Ah, iced tea?” She cringed, she didn’t mean to ask it like a question, but Bog just nodded. “Why don’t you go find us a seat and I’ll meet you there.” 

“Okay.” Marianne pulled her coat off the rest of the way, and folded it over her arm as she turned to go and find them a seat in the small shop. Her elf costume drew a few looks from other patrons as she walked among the chairs and tables until she found an unoccupied two seat table by the window. She took a seat, tossing her coat over the back of her chair. She sighed relaxing in her seat, her gaze drifting over to where Bog was standing by the counter. She still marveled at how tall he was, even after spending several hours with him, tall and dark. She could see him talking to the blonde he had pointed out before, laughing and speaking with his hands as he spoke. He was much more animated and at ease. Marianne smiled putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands watching him. He was so handsome when he smiled and when he was at ease. Her eyes traveled down his torso to his legs in the elf tights. Her eyes lingered on his legs then quickly backup when Bog turned holding a tray. He looked around for her and Marianne put her hand up waving him over. 

Bog smiled, setting the tray down on their table once he arrived and sliding out of his coat (drawing a few stares himself, a man that tall in an elf suit was very unusual). “I bought you a hot coco too, just in case you were cold. I bought myself one and thought you might like it. If you don’t want it, it’s fine.” He draped his coat along the back of his chair before folding himself into the seat. His knees accidently bumped hers under the small table. 

Bog blushed trying to shift around and pull his legs in. “Sorry about that.” 

Marianne smiled taking her sandwich when he held it out. “You don’t have to apologize, it’s fine.” 

Bog shrugged. “Sorry, habit, there’s kind of...too much of me.” 

Marianne frowned. “Too much of you?” 

Bog shrugged. “Yeah, my legs are too long, too tall.” He motioned with his hand, holding it over his head. He dropped his hand down with a slight sigh and picked up his drink, taking a sip. “I try not to, but I tend to get in the way a lot.” 

Marianne looked genuinely confused and unwrapping her sandwich from the paper. “In the way? Whoever told you that?” 

Bog picked up his sandwich, his voice as low as he said. “My ex.” He took a bite of his sandwich looking down at the table. He wasn’t looking directly at her, but in his expression she could see a combination of hurt, anger and loneliness. Whoever this bitch was had hurt him badly. Marianne felt a sudden swell of anger that anyone would hurt such a sweet man. Roland had broken her heart, but he hadn’t shattered her self-worth in the same way. Hell, he had made her stronger with his rejection. Bog had clearly had the opposite issue. Whoever his ex was, she had not only broken his heart, she had hurt his spirit, and shattered his self-worth in a man who clearly thought very little about himself. 

Marianne frowned, her fingers pressing in against the bread of her sandwich as she struggled not to make a fist. She slowly set her sandwich down. “Your ex said that?” 

Bog shrugged, but Marianne responded with a growl. “Good thing she’s your ex, I might have had to punch her in the face.” 

Bog choked on a laugh, grabbing his drink and taking several sips before he answered, his eyes danced and there was a smile tugging at the sides of his lips. “You would?” 

Marianne nodded. “I would. You are not ‘too much.’ You are just right for you and I like you.” 

Bog looked more startled by Marianne’s last statement. “What? Like me?” 

Marianne had picked up her sandwich again. “Don’t look so surprised. You’re a nice, attractive man.” 

Bog blushed, a blush that ran to his ears. “No I’m not.” 

Marianne glared at him. “Bog King, are you calling me a liar? On the same day you just met me?” 

Bog blanched. “No! I mean...I, of course not. It’s just...I’m not good looking, I know that. I’ve known that for a long time. But I do try to be nice.” He went from looking at her to his sandwich, not sure what to do. 

Marianne’s heart suddenly took complete control of her brain, she wasn’t aware it had happened until she spoke. “You wanna have dinner with me tonight?” 

Bog’s eyes shot up. “What?” 

Marianne smiled. “Would you go out with me? Tonight? Not in elf clothing.” 

Bog stared at her as if her words made no sense at all. “On a date?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yes.” 

Bog frowned. “I don’t want a pity date.” 

Marianne reacted swiftly and kicked him under the table. Bog yelped, jumping, his knees knocking against the table, almost sending their drinks toppling over. 

Marianne hissed softly. “Damn it Bog! I just said I liked you. It’s not a pity date! I haven’t been on a date in over two years, not after my ex cheated on me! And I was going to marry him!” 

Bog looked stunned. “Your ex cheated on you?” Who would cheat on a woman like her? 

Marianne nodded, setting her sandwich down again, her voice dropping low. “Yes, yes he did, on the day we were going to marry. I was in my wedding dress, ready to head to the altar when I caught him fucking one of my bridesmaids.” Marianne’s face was red, a mix of being upset, ashamed and surprised at her own cursing. 

Bog reached over and laid his hand on hers. “I’m so sorry Marianne.” 

She gave him a sad smile. “I swore off men for like...forever.” She blushed. “I didn’t want to be hurt ever again. But Bog, you are the first man I’ve met that made me want to...to maybe try again.” 

She looked into his eyes. Bog could see tears glittering at the corners of those lovely golden brown eyes. He didn’t want to be hurt again either, but looking at her, he found himself willing to do whatever it took to make this woman he just met smile. 

“I would love to go out with you,” he said softly. 

Marianne blushed, blinking quickly as two tears rolled down her cheeks. Bog reached out and very gently used his thumb to stroke away her tears. Marianne stared at him. Bog simply smiled sweetly at her before he said. “We should eat or the bacon will be ice cold.” 

Marianne giggled then, sniffing. “Did I get extra bacon on mine?” 

Bog grinned. “I used my superpowers and talked Linda into giving you extra bacon too.” 

Marianne picked up her sandwich glancing sideways at Bog. “You know, the way to a gal’s heart is with extra bacon.” 

Bog picked up his own sandwich with a laugh. “I feel so foolish for having never guessed!” 

They laughed together as they ate. 

* 

A few hours had passed since lunch and the lines to see Santa were surprisingly long (though Dawn had overheard a couple of mothers talking about coming to see the extra tall elf everyone was talking about). Dawn had just finished taking a few pictures of a family with two sets of twins when she noticed her sister staring at Bog. Dawn narrowed her eyes, Marianne wasn’t just staring, she was smiling, a sort of lovesick dreamy smile. 

Dawn quickly shifted her gaze to Griselda only to see that the older woman had caught the look too. The two women exchanged a significant look followed by a surreptitious, shared thumbs up. 

* 

Bog yawned and stretched, though he couldn’t stretch his arms over his head because the ceiling was too low. 

Griselda patted her son on the back. “You want to come over for dinner?” 

Bog made a face. He didn’t want to tell his mother he had a date because she would make a big deal out of it, but he didn’t want to just say no. He tried not to grimace while trying to think of an excuse when the matter was taken out of his hands by Marianne. 

“I’ll pick you up at seven?” she asked as she pulled on her coat. 

Dawn, who was bent over her purse, suddenly shot up straight when she heard her sister speaking to Bog. Out of the corner of his eye, Bog thought the younger sister looked like an attentive meerkat. 

Bog smiled. “Yes, you have my number and the address in your phone?” 

Marianne nodded. “Sure do. See you in a little bit.” She smiled and waved, heading to the door. She frowned at Dawn who hadn’t moved since Marianne spoke “You coming Dawn? Sunny is going to be out there waiting for us.” 

“Ah yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Dawn grabbed her purse and coat glancing toward Griselda who hadn’t said a word yet, before she had to hurry out after Marianne. 

Griselda tilted her head to the side as if she couldn’t hear out of one ear. “Did Marianne just say she was picking you up?” 

Bog’s cheeks and ears reddened. “Ah, yeah. We’re going out to dinner.” 

Griselda kept her voice low. “Like a date?” 

Bog starred to reply when Brutus came over and patted him hard enough on the shoulder that Bog nearly lost his footing. “Hey man, that’s great! Getting out there again! And she’s cute dude, real cute. I hope you have a good time.” Brutus grinned just as there was a knock on the door followed by a head popping in, a slender man with glasses and a mop of unruly white blonde hair. 

“Hey you ready, honey?” Dan, Brutus’s husband smiled at the big man. “It’s getting cold out here.” 

Brutus chuckled. “Be right there sweetie, just gotta shed the suit for evening Santa.” 

Dan nodded, smiling as he waved. “Hey Griselda, Bog.” 

Brutus grinned. “Bog has a date.” 

Dan gasped. “What? Really?? That’s wonderful!” 

Bog groaned. “Oh god please, you guys, we are just having dinner!” 

Dan smiled. “You never know Bog, a good dinner can lead to something special.” Dan winked at Brutus who blushed. 

Bog sighed looking between the three of them in exasperation. “It’s just dinner, nothing is going to come of it!” 

* 

Bog was pacing his apartment nervously rubbing his hands together to prevent them from being too sweaty. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt, grey vest and black tie along with a pair of oxford style ankle boots. He had brushed his hair back from his face, then brushed it forward, then back so many times he was surprised he wasn’t bald yet. He had stopped on the way home with his Mam to buy some cologne and now he was worried that he had used too much. He had brushed his teeth at least eight times and was thinking he should brush them again when the doorbell rang. 

Bog jumped a foot when the soft chime went off. He turned toward the door looking for a moment like he expected something horrible on the other side before he reached out and pulled the door open. 

Marianne was standing on the other side, flecks of starlight in her hair. She had her coat on, but he could see she was wearing a black turtleneck, as well as black )tights with a little brown skirt and knee high black boots. He swallowed hard when he saw her; she looked beautiful. 

Marianne, for her part, was trying not to stare. Bog looked so sexy. She really couldn’t believe just how sexy the man looked out of an elf costume. The urge to shove him back into his apartment and begin peeling off his clothing raced through her, mind and body. She had been celibate since her break up, and honestly she hadn’t really felt much sexual...need for a man since that night. But right now, staring at Bog, Marianne was flooded with two years worth of urges. 

Instead of following animal instinct, Marianne took a breath and smiled. “So, ah, you ready?” 

Bog nodded. “Uh...yeah, just let me get my coat.” 

He turned and Marianne felt heat pool in her groin at the sight of his perfect, firm backside that the elf costume had hidden. “Damn,” she said under her breath. 

Bog slipped on his coat and hurried over to the door grabbing his keys from a table by the door, his heart beating nervously. His first date in over two years; god, he thought, please don’t let me screw this up. 

* 

The restaurant where Marianne took them was a small cozy place located on the corner of a building near the lake. The air outside was quite chilly, the snowflakes that had been falling in soft, thin sheets that afternoon were now coming down more heavily, large fluffy snowflakes falling and sticking to everything. 

They were seated at a table close to the window so that they could look out onto the frozen lake where the lights made the snowflakes look like falling stars. 

Bog was moving the last few bites of his dinner around his plate. “So, what do you want to do now?” he asked with a smile. They had a nice dinner, nice conversation, Bog couldn’t remember ever enjoying himself on a date like he had on this one. Marianne was easy to talk with, she was kind, she listened, was smart, and he learned that she had a degree in literature and was teaching classes at the local high school. She knew how to fence (which was how she paid for college), liked old movies, was a comic book geek and had gone through a phase of collecting rocks--not pretty rocks, or interesting rocks, just plain old ugly rocks. He knew that she hated peanut butter, mayonnaise, and loved pizza with pineapple. He had told her everything about himself too, opening up easily to her. He told her about his family moving from Scotland, to his being picked on constantly for his height, his accent, his nose, pretty much every part of him. He had a degree in child psychology, loved working with children, helped on his family’s farm, and he expressed how he hated haggis. They had shared the deaths of their parents, Bog’s father dying in a car accident and her mother dying slowly of cancer. She told him about how close she was to her sister, while he had told her how lonely he had been as an only child. It was amazing Bog thought. He had never told anyone some of the things he had just told her over one dinner, not even the woman he had thought he wanted to marry. 

Little did he know that Marianne felt the same. She had never spoken to Roland so easily about her troubles in college, or the anger she had felt about her mother's death. She had never shared with him the loneliness she felt sometimes, or that she liked to stay up late and eat ice cream and watch old scary movies in the dark. Bog knew more about her in the course of one dinner than Roland had known in over a year of knowing her. She didn’t believe in soulmates or fate, but sitting at this table with Bog, she wondered if she might have been wrong all along. 

Marianne smiled taking a sip of her wine before she spoke. “I don’t know. I don’t know about you, but I’m not ready to end the date.” 

Bog grinned. “I was hoping you would say that.” 

They both giggled, embarrassed but happy. Bog reached over and laid his warm hand over hers. “Would you like to go for a walk along the lake? I know it’s cold, but…” 

Marianne smiled brighter. “How about we walk around the lake then go back to my place for hot coco? We could stop and grab some marshmallows.” 

Bog smiled in return. “All right, but only if I can buy whipped cream too.” 

Marianne’s eyebrows went up and Bog laughed, blushing furiously. “No...ah…” he scrunched his nose. “For the hot chocolate. You have had it with whipped cream and marshmallows...with sprinkles?” 

Marianne beamed. “I like where your mind is going Mr. King.” 

Bog stood and bowed, one hand behind his back as he put his other hand out to her. “Would you like to go and get very cold with me Miss Summerfield.” 

“I do declare Mr. King, I would love to go freeze my rear off.” Marianne giggled putting on a very over the top Southern accent. 

Bog laughed. “Well it is a very cute rear Miss Summerfield.” 

Marianne laughed. “Gasp!! Mr. King, are you making small talk about my behind?” 

Bog grinned at her, his blue eyes were dancing, the smile not only showed off his crooked teeth, but it reached to his eyes and Marianne felt her heart flip. 

“I would never make small talk about your backside Miss Summerfield. I have only the deepest respect for such a work of art.” 

Marianne put her hand in his and Bog lifted her to her feet. She giggled dropping her voice to a whisper. “My backside is a work of art?” 

Bog blushed a deep crimson. “All of you is a work of art Miss Summerfield.” 

They stared at each other, moving closer without realizing it when someone cleared their throat. Both Bog and Marianne turned to see their waiter standing at their table looking embarrassed. 

“Ah, would you like your check?” 

* 

They held hands as they walked along the frozen lake gently swinging their hands between them as the light from the streetlamps that surrounded the lake path made the snow glitter as it fell. Marianne smiled softly. It felt so natural to be holding Bog’s hand, she had the oddest sensation that this was where she was meant to be, at his side, his hand in hers. 

The snow was coming down harder and heavier as they made their way along the path. 

Bog glanced up. “Might get snowed in if this keeps up. It’s getting thicker by the minute.” 

Marianne nodded her agreement. “Might call off school. That would be nice. Nothing nicer than staying in bed under a mountain of blankets while the world is covered in snow. Everything is so quiet and beautiful.” 

Bog nodded. “Agreed. I like snow days just as much as the kids do.” 

Marianne giggled. “Me too.” 

Bog chuckled warmly squeezing her hand. They walked along in silence, content to hold hands when Bog stopped to look out on the lake. Marianne stood beside him, her shoulder touching his arm. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked softly, breaking the silence. 

Bog glanced down at her before looking back at the frozen lake, his voice soft. “I’ve felt like this lake for two years, frozen, unchanging, stuck in the cold, alone. But today, tonight...it feels like there is a crack in the ice telling me that spring might actually come again.” 

He turned to look down at her. “Thank you.” 

Marianne frowned. “For what?” 

“For breaking the frozen surface,” Bog said softly. 

They stared at each other for what felt like a long time. Marianne didn’t realize she was moving closer to him pushing herself up on her toes until the moment her lips touched his lips. 

Bog turned toward her, reaching up to lay his hand against her jaw, kissing her slowly, his lips against hers, opening his mouth just slightly to press his lips against hers again, his nose pressed against her cheek. He dropped her hand to reach up and cup the other side of her jaw tenderly, his lips brushing against hers before pressing his lips against hers once more. 

Marianne reached up to grab his sides, her hands wrapping around handsful sof his coat. His lips were warm, soft against her. He smelled so good that she wanted to wrap herself with him, to feel his warmth, his scent surrounding her. She leaned into his kiss, opening her mouth to flick her tongue against his lips. Bog responded, the tip of his tongue touching hers, which was the only encouragement either one of them needed to deepen the kiss. 

Marianne made a small sound of pleasure when his tongue move against hers, warm, wet, intimate, her tongue sliding and dancing a slow dance with his tongue, sending warmth to rush through her body fighting away the cold. 

Bog dropped his hands from her face to wrap his arms around her, pulling her against him. Only now, holding her tight, did he realize exactly how small she was, delicate, but never frail or weak. Her mouth was sweet against his and her tongue’s caress made his entire body melt as Marianne’s kiss melted away the ice that surrounded him. 

They kissed until the thick snow that was falling, covered their hair and coats, slowly blending them into the snowy landscape. Marianne pulled away just a little, just enough to speak, her nose and forehead pressed against him. Marianne opened her eyes to see the endless summer blue of his eyes looking back at her. 

She whispered softly. “Will you come home with me?” 

Bog smiled, his voice warm against her lips. “I would love to.” 

* 

They stopped on the way to her apartment, buying four bags of marshmallows, two cans of whipped cream, a container of sprinkles, and condoms. Marianne wasn’t sure what she was doing, but her gut told her that if she didn’t bring this man home with her now, tonight, she would regret it for the rest of her life, and her life was filled with enough regret, she didn’t want to add another. Bog wasn't sure what he was doing either. He didn’t want another broken heart, he didn’t want to be hurt again because he could tell that he would fall in love with Marianne. He was at least halfway there if not further already. But his instinct told him that this...whatever was happening between them, was magic and he would be fool to let her slip through his fingers because he was afraid. He carried the bags in for Marianne as she flipped on a light. He stepped into her apartment and looked around, making his way toward her little kitchen at the same time. 

The apartment was a studio, with the kitchen, living room and bedroom all occupying the same space, and a door that was opened at the far end showed the bathroom with a sink, toilet, and shower. A little half wall divided the bedroom from the living room which was only big enough to hold a loveseat, one chair and her television which sat on a small entertainment center, but it looked like she could turn the television around and watch from bed if she wanted. The walls of the apartment were all white, with soft mellow gold wood floors. Her bed had a purple butterfly bedspread and was loaded with pillows. The tiny kitchen had a compact stove, apartment size stackable washer and dryer, compact refrigerator, sink, and three cabinets. There were large glass doors that opened out onto a small balcony. 

Bog set the bags down on the small amount of counter space looking around. “This is really nice.” 

Marianne smiled. “It’s small, but I can afford it on a teacher’s salary without a roommate, and its homey.” 

Bog resumed taking things out of the bag. “I like it.” 

“Thanks.” She came over to help him, reaching in and pulling out the box of condoms. They both looked at the box and giggled like they were in high school. 

“I’ll...go put these over there.” She pointed at her bedroom. 

Bog nodded blushing as he finished taking items out of the bag. 

Marianne dropped the box on her bedside table and removed her coat turning to watch Bog. He still had his back to her as he slid out of his coat, again revealing his very cute, tight backside. 

She immediately felt a rush of heat through her body. She couldn’t recall even wanting someone this much before, and boy, did she want him. 

Bog turned holding his coat across his arm. “Ah, where should I put my coat?” 

Marianne snapped herself out of staring. “Ah, here I’ll take it.” 

She walked over to him, her own coat over her arm, her hand out for his coat, but when she was close to him, both of them staring at each other, it was like a bolt of electricity hit them at the same time. In the next instant, they had both dropped their coats and rushed into each other's arms. 

Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth against his, her tongue sliding against his. When Bog reached down and lifted her up, Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth moving over his, her fingers sliding into his hair, which was just as thick and silky as she thought it would feel between her fingers. 

Bog carried her to the bed and eased her down as he crawled onto the mattress with her, continuing to kiss her slowly, but passionately. He didn’t want to miss one moment of how her lips felt, or the caress of her tongue. He wanted to hold each sensation of her close. He eased down beside her on the bed, his long fingers reached up to move through her hair, brushing his nose against hers while he kissed her, his lips catching hers in tender nips while his fingers caressed her cheek, tracing her jaw, his thumb sliding down her chin to her throat. 

Marianne reached down and started to unbutton his vest while catching his tongue with her teeth. Bog grinned returning the favor, dropping his hand and caressed her hip. 

Marianne continued to kiss him while she fumbled with the buttons on his vest. After a couple of more seconds of trying to get the buttons undone without giving up kissing him, she groaned in irritation. 

Bog reached up, running his thumb along her bottom lip. “Let me.” 

She stared back at him, brushing her nose against his tenderly. “Why don’t we both just get undressed and get in bed? We can have hot coco later.” 

Bog continued to brush his long nose against hers. “Are you sure about this?” 

Marianne laid her hand against his cheek. “Yes. I’ve never been more sure about anything.” 

She smiled and sat up scooting herself to the edge of the bed. Bog sat up and moved to sit beside her, reaching down to pull off his shoes while she unzipped her boots. 

Bog glanced sideways at her as he set his boots to the side, pulling off his socks and shoving them inside a boot. 

“I...ah...should tell you. It’s been a really long time.” He started to unfasten the rest of the buttons of his vest as he spoke. “A little over two years.” 

Marianne had stood up and was unzipping the side of her skirt when she stopped to look over at him. “Two years?” 

Bog nodded, pulling his tie off. “A little more, but yeah.” 

Marianne smiled at him. “Me too!” 

Bog frowned. “You haven’t had sex in two years?” 

She shook her head. “Nope, not since I broke it off with my ex.” 

Bog chuckled. “Wow…” 

Marianne blushed as she continued to undress. “I just--there was never anyone I wanted to be with. I’m not really into casual sex, not that there's anything wrong with it, just not for me.” She pulled her sweater over her head, taking Bog’s ability to speak with it when he saw her in her bra. She didn’t realize he was staring and had also stopped moving, his eyes glued to her. She reached behind her and unhooked the straps, slipping the little piece of black lace off and dropping it to the floor with her sweater. She finished taking off her tights before sliding her panties down. 

She kicked them off and stood up to see that Bog hadn’t moved a muscle, his hands were at the buttons of his shirt, but he was staring at her. 

Marianne blushed. She wasn't’ sure what to do, dive for the bed, grab a blanket...or just let him look. 

She swallowed, trying not to be self-conscious. “Bog? Is everything all right?” she asked as she fought the urge to cover herself. 

Bog nodded, his voice breathless. “God, you are beautiful.” 

She blushed even more, her entire body turning red, she was sure of it as she said softly. “Thank you Bog.” 

She stepped closer to him. “Let me help you.” 

She moved to stand in front of him, and only Bog’s eyes moved, looking up as she reached out and started to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, peeling the cloth off his shoulders once she had unbuttoned it and slowly pulled the shirt down his arms. Her heart sped up at the sight of his bare chest with just a small patch of dark hair in the middle of his chest, just enough to run her fingers through. His shoulders were wide, muscled, but not heavily so, and his stomach was flat with just a hint of a six pack, not the totally ripped and rigid kind some women liked--just enough for Marianne. 

She swallowed and dropped down to her knees, her eyes dropped from his chest to his erection trapped by his slacks and, oh damn she thought, it looked...good. Marianne’s blush deepened. She glanced up at Bog to see if he had noticed her reaction, but he was still acting like a man in shock as she reached for his belt buckle, unlatching it then slowly she unbuttoned his slacks before pulling down the zipper. 

Bog moved, leaning back on his hands and lifted his hips so she could pull the slacks off his legs. She grinned at the sight of his boxers: cotton, blue and white striped, adorable and sexy. She pressed her teeth into her lips as she grabbed the band of his boxers and began to pull them down as well, slowly. She had never undressed a man before but Marianne was realizing that it was fun, like unwrapping a Christmas present. She had to press her lips together not to laugh, she didn’t want Bog to think anything was wrong (far from it), but he was the best Christmas present she had received in a long time, and she was planning on enjoying every second of her gift. 

Bog’s fingers pressed into her bed, gathering the comforter in his hands as his body tensed. He was enjoying being undressed by her, but fear suddenly raced through him. What if she was...revolted? What if…he hadn’t been naked in front of a woman in years, hell the last time he had sex, he and the woman (whose name he couldn’t even remember) had both been mostly clothed, and drunk. He knew he wasn’t some slick romantic lover and he had no idea if he was even appealing naked. He just wanted to make Marianne happy. This wasn’t even about himself he realized, it was all about her. He waited, holding himself so tightly his muscles ached, to see if she would reject him. 

Marianne took a deep breath, settling her hands on his knees once she had removed all his clothing. Bog hadn’t made a move at all, with her hands on his bare knees she could feel how tense he was holding himself. She looked up at him to see him watching her with a look of pain. Oh god Marianne thought, he is waiting for me to ask him to leave. Well, she was going to make damn sure this man knew exactly how much she wanted him. She wasn’t a seductress, but she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he knew this was exactly what she wanted. Marianne slowly slid her hands up his thighs spreading his legs at the same time. She enjoyed the feel of his skin, the dark hair of his legs running under her hands. Now Marianne knew a lot of women joked about a naked man not being something they enjoyed looking at, or that naked men weren’t as attractive as naked women, but oh boy were they wrong she thought as she gazed at Bog. He was gorgeous, lean muscled legs that ran up into narrow hips, flat stomach and a wide chest and his erection...She licked her lips...wow, not too big, but big enough that her groin tightened with the thought of having him inside her. Her eyes moved from his member, slowly up his body. She wanted to run her tongue over every inch of him, to lick that smooth place between his erection and his stomach, to bite his hips, to… 

Marianne smacked herself mentally. Down girl. Time for that next time, don’t want to scare him off. She smiled at herself as her eyes rose to his face where she found that Bog was watching her. His face looked pale, his mouth set in a thin line as he waited for rejection. Marianne didn’t want him to feel that way; he should never feel that way she thought. 

She rose slowly. Bog’s breathing quickened as he watched her. She was a goddess, this beautiful gorgeous creature in front of him. If someone had told him she was the moon or the stars he would have believed them. The light in the room danced across her smooth skin, her breasts were perfect, small and round, the nipples a perfect shade of pink, begging for his mouth and tongue to play across them. His eyes traveled down to the triangle of her sex where a smattering of dark hair curled making his fingers itch with the need to brush and caress through those curls. All he could think was that he was unworthy of her, of her beauty, her smile, her laugh…oh all of her, all of Marianne... 

“Get on the bed better Bog,” Marianne said softly. 

Bog obeyed her, pushing himself more fully on the bed only to have Marianne crawl onto the bed after him. She crawled on top of him, dropping kisses on his stomach, his chest as she made her way up until she was looking down at him as he laid his head against the pillows. 

“I want you Bog,” she said huskily. 

Bog replied passionately. “You have no idea how much I want you.” 

Marianne smiled leaning in, coming down to settle on her elbows, her small, soft breasts pressing against his chest, then her stomach, her body pressing his erection down between them causing Bog to suck in his bottom lip as the warm softness of her body pressed against him. 

Marianne kissed him, deeply, her naked body settling on top of him. Bog made a sound deep in his throat, his hands coming up to caress her sides, his touch gentle. He wanted her to be able to move away if she wanted to, didn’t want her to feel trapped. Her skin was soft, silky like nothing he had ever felt before. Her shaped flowed under his fingers, smooth, round, but at the same time he could feel the strength in her, she was every inch a goddess. 

Marianne tangled her fingers in his hair, her kissing becoming more and more heated, her desire flaring hot. She made a little noise of want that was smothered against his lips. She rocked her body against him, sliding against his erection and earned her a groan from Bog. 

Marianne dragged her lips from his mouth, sliding her tongue along the skin of his throat. She pressed her teeth against the tender skin before sucking on his neck. Bog groaned arching his head back exposing his neck to her while Marianne continued her way down, littering his collar and chest with kisses and licks. She rubbed her nose against his chest, not just feeling the softness of his skin but smelling him, tasting him. She dragged her lips across to his nipple and used her tongue to circle the small hard nipple. She moved down from his nipple to his stomach, licking, kissing and biting softly before slowly making her way back to his mouth. 

Bog groaned against her lips, his fingertips caressing her back. His groin throbbed, he wanted her so much. 

Marianne licked his lips before she sat up. She leaned over reaching for the box of condoms. 

Bog ran his hands up her torso, caressing her stomach until she wiggled. 

“That tickles.” She grinned down at him as she worked to open the box. 

Bog laughed softly. “Sorry.” 

His hands continued to snake up her body, under her arm as she worked on opening the box of condoms to squeeze her breast. Marianne made a little noise of pleasure, giving him the encouragement to brush his thumbs across her hard nipples. 

Marianne moaned again. “Oh…” 

Bog continued to caressing her nipples while Marianne pulled a string of condoms out of the box, tossing the box aside to tear one loose from the others. She wiggled pressing her teeth into her bottom lip as she struggled with the wrapped condom; Bog’s playing with her nipples was making it difficult to focus. 

Bog continued to play with one nipple while he dropped his other hand down to stroke and press his thumb against her clitoris. 

Marianne gasped when he touched her, the feeling of his thumb pressed against her sex nearly had her cumming right away. She hadn’t been touched by anyone (except herself) in so long. 

She gave up on the condom for the moment, sticking the plastic package between her teeth in order to focus her attention on rolling her hips against his thumb. 

“Oh...uh…” She groaned dropping her hands backward to grab his knees while Bog gently pinched her nipples and rolled his thumb on her clitoris. He watched her, transfixed; she was so beautiful. He wanted to see her orgasm. He moved his thumb faster in time to her movements until her nails were pressing so hard into his legs that it might have been painful if he wasn’t enjoying himself so much watching her. 

Marianne gasped when her orgasm washed over her, breaking like a wave against her. She cried out, arching, squeezing Bog’s knees hard. She nearly collapsed as she pushed herself back up. 

“Oh...wow…” She panted, dropping the condom into her hand and smiling down at him. 

Bog grinned up at her pleased with himself and pleased for her. 

Marianne giggled. “That was...wow.” 

Bog’s smile widened. “I’m glad I could do that for you.” 

Marianne giggled blushing as she pulled the condom wrapper open. “Now, where was I…” 

She scooted back just enough that she could roll the condom down onto his erection. Bog groaned at her touch, her fingers were cool when she touched him, soft and she was careful as she rolled the condom down on him. She moved up over him, shifting only slightly before she lowered herself down on him. 

Bog rested his hands on her hips when she slid down, a loud groan escaping his lips, his fingers pressing into her hips while he held back with effort. She felt so good, her body coming down on him, warm wet, and welcoming. He watched as she lowered herself down and that nearly was too much. He was forced to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from cumming already. Never had anyone made him feel as ready, as ecstatic as Marianne did right now. 

Once she was in position, her body tight around him, feeling him buried inside her, that physical connection was everything she needed. And she did need him, just Bog, no one else in the world but him. She reached back to lay her hands against his thighs and began a slow, steady thrust and roll of her pelvis, her face contorted in an expression of pleasure. 

Bog slid a hand up to caress her breasts, thrusting up in time to her rolling hips. 

They made love slowly at first, feeling out each others bodies, feeling the rhythm of their lovemaking. Marianne dropped down to kiss him while Bog held her closer, returning her kisses with a deep burning passion. 

Bog wrapped his arms tight around her and rolled her onto her back. Marianne giggled and wrapped her legs tight around him when he had her on her back, brushing her nose against his while she kissed him with a smile. 

Bog cradled her head with his arms, his fingers stroking her hair while he pushed himself into her with full thrusts, burying himself as deeply as possible into her. He ducked his head to lick and kiss her breasts while continuing his thrusting, trying to keep himself under control while Marianne writhed beneath him. 

She ran her hands over his back, spread her fingers wide to touch as much of him as possible. She wanted all of him, everything he could give her. She reached down and grabbed his rear, arching her hips, pulling him toward her, wanting him as deep inside as possible She gasped, grunting as he brought her closer again, pulling her toward the edge. 

“Oh...oh Bog….” She threw her head back with a gasp, her fingers pressed into his skin, tumbling over the edge into an orgasm that rippled through her in waves. Bog began to thrust harder, deeper. The bed began to creak, the headboard bouncing against the wall with each of his thrusts. He wrapped his arms under her and pulled her up with him as he sat back on his knees. Marianne wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him harder, gasping for breath against his mouth. She pressed her forehead against his, both of them looking into each others eyes while they moved. 

Bog thrust faster, his own pleasure racing forward until he simply couldn’t stop it if he wanted to... 

When he came it was hard and fast, his orgasm ripped from him in a surprise burst that exploded throughout his entire body. He arched back, his hands spread across her back as he held her and cried out. “Marianne!” 

Marianne gasped when he came, hearing him cry her name, feeling his orgasm fueling her next and surprising her. She had never in her life had multiple orgasms until this moment, until this night. 

Bog pulled her tight against him, holding her, trembling with aftershocks before he dropped them both down to the mattress, thrusting a few more times into her until he collapsed completely. 

He groaned against her shoulder. “Damn...oh damn.” 

Marianne let out a long breath grinning from ear to ear. Her entire body felt loose and liquid. She moaned softly. “Oh Bog--that was fantastic.” 

Bog lifted his head to look down at her. “Really?” 

She giggled and playfully smacked his shoulder. “Yes really.” 

He chuckled against her ear. “You are fantastic, you are beautiful, sexy, smart...perfect.” 

Marianne giggled shivering as his breath tickled her ear. “I’m not perfect.” 

Bog kissed her shoulder, then her cheek followed by a sweet kiss to the side of her mouth. “Well, you’re close.” 

She sighed with contentment stroking his back. “You still want hot chocolate?” 

Bog murmured against her shoulder, his arms still snug around her, his body still connected to hers. “Sure, sounds good.” 

Marianne didn’t move and neither did he. After a few long seconds Marianne asked. “Would you like to spend the night?” 

Bog smiled and whispered. “There is nothing in the world I would rather do.” 

Marianne’s smile was like the sun Bog thought as she whispered back. “Good.” 

* 

They made love all through the night, never noticing that the snow that had begun to fall that evening had only continued to fall thicker and heavier. 

* 

Marianne woke the next morning feeling as if everything in the world was right, perfect. Her body felt completely and utterly relaxed. She stretched her arms over her head with a wide smile. It was a shame that she had to get up for work. She didn’t notice the odd whiteness of the light leaking in from outside, or how quiet everything was, more quiet than usual. 

She started to sit up when an arm shot out from under the blankets, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back down into the pillows and sheets. 

Marianne giggled, rolling over to see Bog, lying on his stomach, his hair standing up all over his head making him look adorable. He pulled her close to him, snuggling his naked body up against hers and mumbling against the pillow, his eyes closed. 

“You can’t leave, you’ll make the bed cold.” 

Marianne giggled. “We both have to go to work.” 

Bog opened one eye. His eyes were just such a startling shade of blue she thought again, she loved them. He grinned at her without moving. “School’s been canceled.” 

“What? Really?” Marianne asked. 

Bog nodded. “Yep, go look outside.” 

Marianne crawled out of bed, shivering as she stood up naked and looked out the window into a winter wonderland. There had to be at least nine inches of snow out there and it was still snowing. 

Bog murmured. “I think we should spend the day in bed. Nothing like snuggling under blankets on a snow day.” 

Marianne turned around to see him sitting up in bed, hair rumpled, bare chested, handsome… 

Marianne squealed and threw herself into the bed with Bog laughing as he caught her. 

* 

One year later, Marianne stood beside Griselda looking up at the Christmas tree with her lips twisted to the side as she concentrated. She was over at Griselda’s helping to put up a few last minute decorations for the King family Christmas party. She was wearing a champagne colored tulle skirt with a white sweater, the collar of which was trimmed with little snowflake crystals, black heels, and black hose. Grisela had insisted that everyone dress up this year for the party instead of coming in casual clothing like they usually did. The house where Griselda lived on the farm was decorated within an inch of its life, looking like it came out of the pages of one of those decorator magazines where everything is just too perfect to be real. It was either that or Christmas had vomited on the house--either way, it was gorgeous Marianne thought. How she had done it, Marianne would never know, but the house was cozy and simply dripped with old fashion Christmas magic. Everyone was here, all members of Bog’s family and extended family--which now included her, Dawn and Sunny, and even their father had come. He was currently sitting at the table with Brutus and his husband Dan discussing something to do with cars. 

Marianne tilted her head, examining the star on the Christmas tree. Griselda had asked her to come over to the tree and look at the star because she was convinced it was crooked. 

Marianne frowned. “I don’t know Griselda, it looks fine to me.” 

Griselda glanced over her shoulder and sighed in relief when she saw her son come through the kitchen doorway. 

That was when Marianne heard Bog’s voice behind her. “Not as perfect as you.” 

She smiled, turning around. She hadn’t seen Bog since last night. He had gotten up early and left, leaving her a note that he would meet her at the party. He had written that he had a few last minute things to help his mother with in regards to the party, but she hadn’t seen him since she arrived at Griselda’s house. She had been a little worried, but his mother had assured Marianne he was just running some errands. 

Marianne turned around to see Bog, dressed in black slacks and a red dress shirt looking good enough to eat, but what drew her immediate attention was that he was on his knee and holding a ring box. 

Marianne gasped. “Bog?” 

She looked from him to the room. Everyone was quiet and looking at them, the entire family, smiling, even her father. She looked back at Bog, her body beginning to tremble. 

Bog swallowed and she could see that the ring box in his hand was shaking as he spoke. 

“This has been the best year of my life Marianne. You are the most perfect woman I’ve ever met. I love everything about you, everything that you are. I don’t want to do anything in my life without you at my side. I want to share all the ups and downs of life with you. You make me so happy and I want the chance to spend the rest of my life to make you happy.” Bog swallowed. He was starting to stutter a little bit as he said softly. “Marianne, will you please marry me?” 

He opened the ring box to reveal a simple diamond ring. 

Marianne stared at him, then the ring, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

Bog looked at her, terrified that he had made a mistake when Marianne nodded, not trusting herself to speak, but she did, her words coming out in barely a whisper. 

“Yes Bog, I’ll marry you.” 

The smile that blossomed across his face made Marianne cry more. He pulled the ring out of the box, gently taking her hand and sliding the diamond ring on her finger to the applause of their family. 

Marianne threw herself into his arms, breaking down into a flood of happy tears. 

Bog held her close, his arms tight around her, his own tears breaking through as he laughed lifting her off her feet and swinging her around before he kissed her. 

Griselda had moved over to stand by Dawn and Sunny, her arm hooked through the younger woman’s arm, both of them crying. 

Dawn leaned against Griselda and sighed. “Best plan ever.”


End file.
